


Crying Hermione

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Funny, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hermione went missing for a few hours, the boys went to look for her. Well, they found her. Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Hermione

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry and Ron walked up to their dorms after they were told that Hermione wasn't in her own dorm, and the common room was missing the bushy head.

Harry opened the door first, and stopped. Ron walked into the shorter boy, and stared.

Hermione was there, crying her eyes out.

Ron started freaking out, because his girlfriend was crying. Harry was going to ask what was wrong, since it seemed Ron wasn't going to, but Ron pulled himself together and beat Harry to it.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Who was it? Do I know them? Why are you crying? Please stop crying! I hate it when you cry! Was it something I did? Did I do something? Is that why you're crying? Was it me? Is that why you're here? To say you hate me? Whatever it is, I'm sorry! I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you! How can I fix it-" Ron came to an abrupt halt as Harry slapped a hand over his mouth, stopping Ron's yelling, pacing and arm waving.

No one moved for a minute.

Hermione giggled, then started laughing.

This confused Ron.

Which made Harry laugh at him.

Which made Ron laugh.

Which lead to poor Neville opening the door to see three of his friends laughing like maniacs, and backing away slowly.

Which led to people avoiding the dorm for a while.


End file.
